Til Death Do Us Part
by azarathangel
Summary: There are no such things as endings, only new beginnings. [BoothxBrennan] Oneshot


**Story: Til Death Do Us Part**

**Disclaimer: I happen to own… NOTHING! Everyone belongs to FOX…. Damn. Hawthorne Heights lyrics for "Where Can I Stab Myself in the Ears" are not mine, though their new CD 'If Only You Were Lonely' is my new obsession.**

**Spoilers: Just general for the whole season since this is a reflection piece.**

**Pairing: BoothxBrennan. I STILL don't get why I always say that… it's rather obvious, don't you think?**

**Chapters: ONE SHOT and that's the way it's going to stay! **

**Summary: There are no such things as endings, only new beginnings.**

**Note: Since I have just bought a new Hawthorne Heights CD, I felt inspired to make a songfic type thing! This last verse of 'Where Can I Stab Myself in the Ears' just stood out to me. So, this is just a short little reflection piece, so enjoy!**

**Another Note, again: If you are wondering why I am writing this instead of the next installment of 'Cage,' then I'll have you know that inspiration for me comes in short little bursts and I must take advantage of it when it comes. So there.**

**Please REVIEW! –Ash**

**This short little piece is also in honor of the Document Manager working once again. Party on.**

**BOOTH POV**

------------------------------- ---------------------------------- --------------------------

"_So you're the fire and I'm the water._

_I'm the balance and you are the color._

_I won't forget you when we're not together._

_**This is the ending, and here's my surrender**."_

_-Hawthorne Heights-_

She completed him. That's all he ever needed to say about their partnership, about their relationship. They were perfect for each other, as Angela often said. The perfect pair. It had taken them long enough to figure it out, but it finally happened. And needless to say, it had been one of the happiest days of Booth's life.

Booth allowed his gaze to scan the small crowd that filled the pews of the little church. Many were crying. Angela was looking straight ahead, the tears cascading down her cheeks only to be wiped away when they reached her jaw. She and Brennan really were more alike than they thought. Both were such strong women, though Angela allowed her tears to fall more often than Brennan ever had in her life.

Theirs had been the perfect partnership, he and 'his lady scientist,' as the guys down at the Bureau once liked to say. They had a perfect balance, their personalities evening each others out. Her logic to his gut, her knowledge of pop culture references, or lack of, to his perpetual patience for her. They were yin and yang. Fire and water. Temperance had forever been the fire in his life, her fierce independence a force not to be messed with. Booth, though, had calmly and gradually doused that wild streak to a mild one. As water, he ebbed and flowed with life, taking whatever it threw at him and dealing with it accordingly. But, he also carved his own path through life while his Temperance burned through obstacles and through her own life. Fire and water, yin and yang.

Booth found his eye once again returning to Angela. She had been the one to explain the phrase "opposites attract" to him. That was a long time ago, a time where he had only just sorted through muddled emotions for a certain forensic anthropologist while said anthropologist had yet to figure out her feelings. Insecure, Booth turned to Angela for advice. Eventually the term "opposites attract" came up, and being the stodgy traditionalist he was, Booth worried. Angela had yet to figure out why he needed to fret over something as trivial as a phrase.

Even so, she quickly calmed him and explained the full term, "Opposites attract while similarities last." Undeniably, the FBI agent and scientist were more similar than different, as Angela had pointed out. But, she also told him it had been their differences that had been their first attraction, and their discovered similarities had been the forever factor in their first partnership, then relationship. Brennan's logic to Booth's gut feeling had been the basis on which their impeccable case record had begun, a foundation that evolved to one of trust, friendship, and something Angela liked to call "sexual tension hotter than any thing seen on TV, period."

Indeed it had been their differences that had drawn the pair of them together, but their resulting friendship revealed those similarities that would form an unbreakable bond in their lives. Both were stubborn as hell, the best in their field, and as a side note, neither had any luck with lasting relationships until they found each other. And the list went on.

Ah yes, Temperance had been a woman to remember, a fighter like no other. She would be missed by all, but no one would ever forget her. The name Temperance Brennan was a legend in itself. This was the ending for her, and it was his partner and best friend's surrender. Temperance Brennan was now a name of the past.

Booth broke free of his musings for the last time to look down at the flowers and the woman before him. Pale as ever, Temperance was as beautiful as she had ever been. Booth felt his eyes burn and tears threatened to spill down his cheeks as he watched his Temperance Booth shyly say "I do."

_finis_

---------------------------------- ---------------------------------- ------------------------------

Any warm, fuzzy feelings out there? I know I got some as soon as I finished typing this! Anyways, please review! I shall be gone for the day and for most of tomorrow, so this is a parting gift to you since I can't provide a new chapter of 'Cage' quite yet.

REVIEW MY PRETTIES!

-Ash


End file.
